<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вернись и поцелуй меня by stary_melnik, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408003">Вернись и поцелуй меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik'>stary_melnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Inspired by Art, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романтика, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули совершенно случайно целует Азирафаэля на прощание и потом очень долго себя накручивает по этому поводу. Пока не узнаёт, что Азирафаэль совсем не против повторить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вернись и поцелуй меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662368">Come On Back and Kiss Me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock">summerofspock</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик написан по <a href="https://summerofspock.tumblr.com/post/189441454849/roman-kun-its-bound-to-happen-and-you-know-it">мини-комиксу</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули проснулся на диване в задней комнате магазина и спросонья потёр глаза. По свету, проникающему в комнату сквозь окна, он определил, что сейчас было около двух часов пополудни. Безусловно, прекрасный момент для того, чтобы проснуться. И даже есть ещё время на то, чтобы сделать какую-нибудь пакость.</p><p>Он потянулся, разминая затёкшие из-за неудобной позы плечи и спину, но резко застонал от глухого щелчка где-то в позвоночнике. Ну да, что он ещё хотел от человеческого тела? Хотя, надо сказать, эта растяжка помогла окончательно проснуться. Он поёрзал на мягких подушках, занимая более удобное положение, и достал из кармана пиджака телефон.</p><p>Чем бы заняться сегодня?</p><p>Рассеянно листая новости, он наткнулся на заметку о старушке, которую её собственная собака спасла от ножевого ранения где-то в центре города. Дальше шла новость об открытии ресторана сети «Чик-фил-А» в Рединге.</p><p>Хо-хо-хо. Бинго</p><p>Мысленно перебирая возможные варианты саботажа, Кроули вспомнил, что в Рединге находится любимая пекарня Азирафаэля. Кроули мог бы убить двух зайцев разом — совершить небольшое демоническое дело, а заодно прикупить для своего ангела любимых фруктовых булочек. В конце концов он получит удовлетворение от проделанной работы и улыбку Азирафаэля по возвращению. Неплохой выйдет рабочий день.</p><p>Свесив ноги с дивана, Кроули встал и снова потянулся. Всё ещё листая новости на случай, если по дороге в Рединг подвернётся ещё какая-нибудь возможность устроить маленький скандальчик, он обошёл книжный шкаф и подошёл к рабочему столу Азирафаэля. Тот едва поднял голову, когда Кроули буркнул короткое: «Привет».</p><p>— О, ты проснулся, — сказал Азирафаэль, бросив на Кроули мимолётный взгляд, и сразу вернул внимание документам.</p><p>— Ага, — ответил Кроули, всё ещё залипая в телефон. Похоже, на М4 была какая-то реконструкция, и было бы глупо этим не воспользоваться.</p><p>— Ты куда-то собираешься? — спросил Азирафаэль, когда Кроули подошёл сзади и сгрёб со стола свои ключи.</p><p>О-о-о, в Рединге была не только пекарня, но ещё и ресторанчик с отличными блюдами с карри. Интересно, не переборщит ли он, если возьмёт и булочки, и что-нибудь горячее?</p><p>— Да, по небольшим демоническим делам, — на автомате ответил Кроули. Он положил ключи в карман и открыл приложение с картами. Далеко вообще до Рединга? Успеет он вернуться оттуда за час, чтобы еда не остыла?</p><p>— Мы всё ещё собираемся в «Ритц» сегодня? — спросил Азирафаэль, не отрываясь от своих бумаг. Ох, точно, «Ритц». Наверное, карри будет лишним.</p><p>— Конечно, ангел. Не беспокойся, — сказал Кроули. Чтобы придать своим словам уверенности, он опустил руку на плечо Азирафаэля и легко сжал его. Может, если обратно он вернётся по другой дороге… Нет, он хотел сделать что-то разрушительное, и М4 чудесным образом подходила его планам. Нельзя было упускать такую возможность.</p><p>Кроули наклонился и невесомо коснулся губ Азирафаэля своими губами.</p><p>— Вернусь через пару часов, — бросил Кроули, когда отстранился. Переступая порог, он всё ещё не отрывал взгляда от телефона.</p><p>— Береги себя, — сказал Азирафаэль, переключая внимание обратно к каталогу на столе.</p><p> </p><p>Кроули миновал уже половину улицы, когда понял, что только что впервые поцеловал Азирафаэля.</p><p> </p><p>А в глубине книжного магазина в Сохо Азирафаэль только что пролил чай на свой безупречный жилет, неожиданно поняв то же самое.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Дело было совсем не в том, что Кроули не хотел целовать Азирафаэля. На самом деле он всегда хотел это сделать. Хотел целовать его, как только входил в магазин, прежде чем уйти оттуда, когда Азирафаэль пересекал порог демонической квартиры, и когда он улыбался во время ужина. Каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль касался его, Кроули хотел его поцеловать.</p><p>Это был факт. Старый, как мир, факт.</p><p>Но мысль о том, что Азирафаэль тоже хотел поцеловать Кроули, была задушена в зародыше в тот самый день, когда миру чуть не пришёл конец, и Азирафаэль мог, ничего не опасаясь, поцеловать его, но до сих пор так и не сделал этого. Достаточное доказательство того, что это желание было односторонним.</p><p>А сегодня Кроули всё испортил, случайно поцеловав Азирафаэля.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Кроули так и не поехал в Рединг. Он отправил анонимное сообщение в ЛГБТ-общество города, зная, что эти детишки сделают за него всю работу. Никакой финансируемой корпорациями гомофобии на их территории.<br/>
Вместо этого Кроули поехал вглубь страны настолько быстро, насколько это вообще было возможно. Он слушал «Ты мой лучший друг» на повторе, потому что чёртов «Бентли», похоже, думал, что это смешно и не позволял Кроули перемотать трек.</p><p>Когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, Кроули понял, что избегать Азирафаэля вечно он не сможет.<br/>
И у них вообще-то было назначено свидание.</p><p>Ну ладно, не свидание.</p><p>Встреча.</p><p>Не важно.</p><p>Кроули застонал и развернулся, направляя машину обратно в Лондон, опасаясь встречи с Азирафаэлем настолько, что на всём пути соблюдал скоростные ограничения.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Азирафаэль ничего не сказал, когда Кроули зашёл в магазин. Он лишь накинул на плечи пальто и предложил Кроули выйти первым — точно так, как делал обычно.</p><p>До «Ритца» ехали молча, Азирафаэль не произнёс ни единого слова.</p><p>«Бентли» проигрывал «Искусный старомодный любовник», и ему было абсолютно побоку, сколько раз Кроули пытался выключить радио. А когда уже в ресторане официант с бутылкой шампанского привычно подошёл к их обычному столику, Кроули внезапно подумал о том, насколько романтично выглядит эта встреча, да и все, что были до неё. Он с трудом подавил желание вскочить с места и сбежать оттуда на край света.</p><p>Азирафаэль открыл рот. Кроули попытался собраться с духом.</p><p>
  <i>Мой дорогой, о том, что случилось...</i>
</p><p>— В задней комнате я нашёл целую стопку поэзии, о которой совершенно забыл. Представляешь, а я списал эти книги как потерянные, — непринуждённо заявил Азирафаэль.</p><p>Кроули опешил. Они что, просто...</p><p>Они просто не будут об этом говорить?</p><p>Кроули сглотнул.</p><p>— Не трудно поверить. Учитывая то, какой бардак в твоём магазине.</p><p>— Ты о чём? — прищурившись спросил Азирафаэль. — Критикуешь мои организационные навыки?</p><p>— Есть такое телевизионное шоу, называется «Барахольщики». Слышал когда-нибудь?</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Они так и не поговорили. Уже неделя прошла. А потом ещё одна. И Кроули потихоньку расслабился. Может, это станет одной из тех историй, о которых они никогда не говорят, например, когда Кроули свалился с лошади и порвал себе брюки в том самом месте, или когда Азирафаэль купил вибратор, думая, что это шейный массажёр.<br/>
Это было прекрасно. Даже лучше, чем прекрасно.</p><p>Так что Кроули совершенно не ожидал, что, когда они пойдут в суши-бар разделить графинчик саке спустя месяц после Инцидента, то он спровоцирует Азирафаэля на него наброситься.</p><p>— Слышал о ресторане сети «Чик-фил-А», который должен был открыться в Рединге? Их прикрыли даже до официального открытия, — сказал Кроули, когда перед ним поставили тарелку. — Я на самом деле этим немножко горжусь.</p><p>На несколько секунд повисла тишина, Кроули, ничего не подозревая, наливал себе соевый соус. Было так хорошо, так спокойно и дружелюбно проводить время с Азирафаэлем...</p><p>— Так мы поговорим об этом, или как? — резко спросил Азирафаэль, расправляя плечи и вперившись в Кроули таким воинственным взглядом, что было похоже, стой они сейчас, Азирафаэль ещё и ногой бы притопнул.</p><p>— Гх, — кусочек унаги с издевательским шлепком упал обратно на тарелку, всего пару дюймов не долетев до открытого рта Кроули.</p><p>— Не гхыкай мне. Ты поцеловал меня!</p><p>— Ну, в общем... я бы не назвал это прямо поцелуем. Это было больше похоже на... я не знаю... что-то вроде... у-у-у-у... — пробормотал Кроули, а к концу сбивчивой речи вообще больше не говорил, а что-то свистом выдыхал. — Я имею в виду, да, ты тоже был там. Это было...</p><p>— Ты можешь составить из этого набора букв нормальное предложение? — сурово поинтересовался Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Гх, — снова выдавил из себя Кроули, но в этот раз звук был больше похож на судорожное сглатывание. Азирафаэль не сводил с него взгляда, сверкая своими невозможными серыми глазами. — Я не хотел? — скривившись спросил Кроули. Судя по тому, как сильно стали раздуваться ноздри у Азирафаэля, он явно сказал что-то не то.</p><p>— Что значит — не хотел?! Это не так работает!</p><p>Кроули покоробил обвинительный тон Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Ты тоже был там! Ты поцеловал меня в ответ. Это было случайно?</p><p>— Конечно нет, — свирепо произнёс Азирафаэль. А когда он резко замолчал, на ангельских щеках выступил румянец. Внезапно.</p><p>Кроули почувствовал себя так, словно только что запихнул себе в рот полную ложку васаби.</p><p>— Ты что же... хотел, чтобы я поцеловал тебя?</p><p>— Я не об этом, — фыркнул Азирафаэль, переключив внимание на свою тарелку.</p><p>Кроули почувствовал, как в его голове заработал древний механизм, освобождающий место для новой информации.</p><p>— Значит, если, ну я не знаю, если я вдруг когда-нибудь сделаю это снова, тебе понравится? — рискнул спросить Кроули, хотя всё его нутро буквально кричало о том, что это плохая идея.</p><p>Глаза Азирафаэля округлились.</p><p>— Ну если ты только не будешь против...</p><p>— Конечно, я не буду против, чёрт возьми! — почти прокричал Кроули.</p><p>Проходивший мимо официант прокашлялся, напоминая о том, что они всё ещё находились на публике.</p><p>— Оу, — выдохнул Азирафаэль и посмотрел на Кроули так, как обычно смотрел на особенно соблазнительный десерт. — Возможно, мы могли бы... ну, знаешь, — он многозначительно посмотрел на входную дверь.<br/>
Кроули не надо было повторять дважды.</p><p>В переулке позади «Лучших суши Мацумото — самый свежий тунец в Лондоне», демон впервые специально поцеловал ангела. А потом сделал кое-что ещё.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>